Giovanni Wade
Giovanni Wade is a former army doctor who now works for the Dino Attack Team. Biography Military Service Prior to the Dino Attack, Wade served in the LEGOLAND military as a field medic. While actual combat missions were scarce, Wade still managed to put his skills to use whenever possible. His comrades would occasionally hurt themselves by accident, and Wade would sometimes be called in to check on their wounds. It got especially bad while Heavy was serving in the army, , who often had the worst injuries that ranged from black eyes to broken spines, as well as others who accidently got hit by stray bullets whenever Heavy started firing his guns without any particular target in mind. However, despite the chaos caused by Heavy and other aggressive sodliers, Wade managed to befriend a young soldier named Barry Jackson, who worked as a sniper. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack broke out, there was a desperate need for medics. Wade was quickly drafted into the team as a medic. He helped to oversee the evacuation efforts, providing phsyical examinations for citizens before they boarded the ships bound for Antarctica, and for a time briefly working in the refugee facilities themselves. Eventually the team realized that a man with experience in the field would likely be able to benefit the agents, as he could take care of their wounds on the front lines. Adventurers' Island Wade was among a group of medics who were chosen to help the team on Adventurers' Island. Shortly before the attack on a XERRD fortress, civilian doctor Alan Pierce arrived in the medical tent looking for volunteers for a medical team. Due to his experience, Wade was the first to join, followed by Gates Crusher and Naomi Carver. Upon arriving, Wade recovered a badly injured Zenna, whom Pierce and Crusher quickly had to bring back to the camp for treatment. Wade and Carver continued to set up the medical tent. After the initial attack on the fortress, Wade met up with fellow agent Shotgun, with whom he had previously served in the military. However, the reunion was cut short by the sudden arrival of a wounded Nazareno, whom Wade and Pierce had to operate on. Shortly after the operation, Wade's attention was caught by a strange figure entering the fortress. When the figure began to approach fellow medic J.D., he and Pierce attempted to warn him. However, they were unable to stop Zachary from shooting J.D. and fatally wounding him. Pierce and Wade, along with help from Naomi Carver, attempted to operate on J.D. in the hopes of being able to find out what he knew. Wade became uncertain about what he was doing, and eventually asked J.D. what he wanted. J.D. replied by asking them to inject him with several doses of morphine. However, after a few doses, J.D. ordered the medics to stop so that he could speak to Nazareno and Minerva Fabello. Wade and Pierce allowed him to speak to them. After the conversation, J.D. died from his wounds combined with the large amount of morphine injected into him. Wade decided to look through J.D.'s belongings in an effort to find any information regarding his family. He found several letters J.D. had written. Wade decided to hold onto them, with the intention to mail them along with the letter reporting J.D.'s death. He also managed to learn about another doctor, an old friend of J.D. named Marco Martinet. After arriving back at the main camp, Wade began to write a letter to Marco Martinet reporting J.D.'s death, which he planned to send along with another of his letters addressed to him the first chance he got. He was then approached by Crusher, who told him that she had prepared an experimental cure to the toxins. When it she confirmed its success, Wade asked Carver to help synthesize the antidote as well as to administer it. They eventually succeeded and began providing agents with prolonged exposure to the gas with the antidote. The following morning, a helicopter arrived piloted by a Canadian Air Force pilot named Commander Johnson. Wade and Pierce were both among the first to greet him. When Johnson explained that he had been sent to collect Rotor, who had been responsible for court-martialling and nearly execting a group of innocent Dino Attack agents. When Wade told him about the letters from J.D., Johnson agreed that he would have them mailed once he left the island. Unfortunately, before Johnson could leave, the camp was suddenly overrun by mutant dinosaurs. Wade was in the medical tent when it collapsed, but was mostly unharmed and, along with Crusher, managed to get out, afterwords assisting Kate Bishop and Hertz in recovering Carver and Pierce. After the battle, the medics gathered with the few other survivors in what was left of the command tent. Wade briefly left to find wounded, in the process stumbliing upon the sight of a battle with a stromling monkey. As soon as it ended, Wade announced his presence to the agents present, Minerva, Andrew, and a wounded Semick, who was quickly brought back to the tent. Soon after Clint Wayne arrived with an unconscious and badly beaten Zenna. Abilities and Traits To be expanded... Trivia *The surname Wade is taken from Irwin Wade, a field medic who had a notable role in the film Saving Private Ryan.﻿ His first name was derived from actor Giovanni Ribisi, who portrayed Irwin Wade in the film. Ironically, Wade was present when J.D. died in a similar manner to the character, and was the person who mercifully killed him by injecting large doses of morphine. Category:Medics Category:Atton Rand Category:Dino Attack Personnel Category:To Be Expanded